


In aller Stille

by MrsMoriarty



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: Warum hat Goethe Schiller nie das "Du" angeboten?





	In aller Stille

„…vivant et mulieres, tenerae, amabiles, bonae, laboriosae.“ Wie lange ist es her, dass er diese Zeilen das letzte Mal lauthals und ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung in die Nacht hinausgesungen hat? Er weiß es nicht und es kümmert ihn auch nicht. Als der letzte Vers des Liedes im Lachen der Männer untergeht und sie sich gegenseitig zuprosten, weiß er für einen Augenblick nicht genau zu sagen, ob das amaranthene Funkeln es Traubensaftes dem Schein der Kerzen oder der seinem Blick geschuldet ist, der nur noch zur Hälfte im Hier und Jetzt, mit dem Großteil aber in den vergangenen Tagen seiner Leipziger Studentenzeit verhaftet ist. Das Stimmengewirr, das Halbdunkel, das befreiende Ambiente freundlicher Gesellschaft machen solche Erinnerungen an seine alma mater nur allzu leicht. Er gönnt sich diese Sentimentalitäten nicht oft, opfert das Schwelgen in Vergangenem meist nützlicheren Überlegungen, aber heute Abend gibt es keinen Grund sich derlei zu Versagen und so erlaubt Wolfgang sich, Nostalgiker, der er ist, da Sentiment in vollem Zuge zu genießen. Immerhin ist es nicht mehr oft der Fall, dass er so viele seiner Freunde um sich versammelt sieht.

Mit Jacobi hat er seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesprochen. Gewiss, heute gibt der Westphale sich gut gelaunt und offen, aber die Gesprächsthemen, die versiegen mit jedem Zusammentreffen mehr und insgeheim fragt Wolfgang sich, wie oft sie überhaupt noch zusammentreffen werden, bevor sie sich endgültig eingestehen müssen, dass sie einander nichts mehr zu sagen haben. Ein Schicksal im Übrigen, das ihn noch mit einigen derer einholen wird, die er für Verbündete hielt, so fürchtet er. Wenigstens ist Herder heute gekommen. Was einmal selbstverständlich war, scheint heute einer seltenen Ehre gleichzukommen. Wenn er die Gesundheit des Mannes betrachtet, so scheint es ihm, als bräuchte es künftig bald ein Wunder dazu. Knebel scheint bleiben zu wollen, Gott sei gedankt für kleine Gnaden, aber selbst Wieland hat angedeutet, dass es ihn bald nach Oßmannstedt verschlagen werde und ganz gleich, wie nah das mit der Pferdekutsche auch liegen mag, so weiß er nur zu gut, dass es mit dem Geist eine Weltreise entfernt liegt. Und wenn das stimmt, wer bleibt ihm dann noch?

In einem Versuch, die rührseligen Gedanken endgültig loszuwerden, schüttelt er energisch den Kopf und lässt den Blick über die lustige Gesellschaft in seinem Salon gleiten, wie um sich bewusst zu machen, dass das Hier und Jetzt die Schreckensvisionen seiner Zukunft in den leuchtendsten Farben der Albernheit preiszugeben scheint. Die Männer, deren Entfremdung er eben noch gefürchtet, amüsieren sich auf das prächtigste, liegen einander in den Armen und stimmen schon die nächste Strophe des „Gaudeamus“ an, was Wolfgang ein erschöpftes Lächeln abverlangt. Wenigstens scheint keiner der Anwesenden seinen Gefühlsausbruch bemerkt zu haben. Keiner aus Schiller. Der junge Mann sitzt, wie so häufig, ein wenig abseits vom Gelärme, und auch, wenn er es auf’s trefflichste versteht, niemanden mit seiner zurückhaltenden Art vor den Kopf zu stoßen, so kennt Wolfgang ihn mittlerweile doch gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass der spröde Schwabe doch lieber den Abend mit ihm allein verbracht hätte und nur seinem Gastgeber zuliebe fleißig Konversation betreibt.

Über den Rand seines Glases hinweg schenkt er ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, das die blauen Augen mit einer erstaunlichen Wärme erwidern. Er ist schon halb im Begriff sich zu erheben und sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches zu begeben, da wird Wolfgang von Herder zurückgehalten. „Nun, mein lieber, was ist? Willst du uns heute nicht mit einem Trinkspruch beehren?“

Ein Dumpfes Trommeln auf Eichenholz bestätigt, dass die andern diese Forderung mehr als gutheißen, selbst Schiller klopft mit einem sardonischen Lächeln mit. Aber so ganz kann Wolfgang sich doch nicht durchringen, ganz hat ihn die Melancholie doch nicht verlassen. „Ich danke dir, Gottfried, für deine Worte, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass von euch heute keiner einer Ermunterung bedarf.“ Das Johlen und Protestgegröhle seiner Gäste könnte einen glauben machen, dass er eine ganze Kompanie daheim habe. Mit einem kurzen Gedanken an Christiane unten in der Küche hebt er beschwichtigend die Hände und fährt fort: „Ich fordere euch also nicht auf, euch wohlzufühlen, sondern tue mein möglichstes, dass euch selbiges leichtfällt. Vor allem dir, Christoph!“ Er prostet dem Ältesten der Runde zu, was der zu erwidern versucht, allerdings mit mäßigem Erfolg.

„Und damit dir das auch gelingt“, deklamiert Wolfgang, dem mittlerweile selbst von der Wärme des Ofens und des Weines ein wenig schwindelig geworden ist, während er eine neue Flasche guten Trollingers entkorkt, „lass uns gleich damit fortfahren, dem Bacchus zu huldigen. Glas her!“ Und er schenkt großzügig erst Wieland und dann allen anderen nach.

„Heinrich! Johann! Karl Ludwig, na los, ich weiß doch, dass du zu Hause nichts bekommst.“ Erneut schallendes Gelächter, schließlich haben die Herren Luise noch alle selbst am Hofe erlebt und könne sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass ihr Mann zu Hause nur wenig zu lachen hat. Dann ist die Reihe an Schiller, der nicht bemerkt, dass der Hausherr ihm etwas Gutes tun will.

„Schiller, kommen Sie, Sie müssen auch trinken.“ Der Angesprochene reagiert erst mit einiger Verzögerung, schließlich ist es schon weit nach Mitternacht. Jacobi dafür antwortet sofort, noch bevor er das Glas wieder an die Lippen gesetzt hat.

„Muss er das, unser Hofrath Schiller? Ach, komm Wolfgang, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!“

Wolfgang blinzelt kurz. „Ich verstehe nicht, Heinrich.“

Jacobi blickt tief in sein Glas und antwortet nicht, dafür erbarmt sich Herder. „Was Heinrich meint, ist, dass du dem armen Buben ruhig das „Du“ anbieten könntest.“

Wolfgang steht wie vom Donner gerührt, aber Herder fährt fort: „Immerhin sind wir alle beim Vornamen hier, oder nicht?“

Der einzige Trost ist, dass Schillern das Ganze noch unangenehmer zu sein scheint, als ihm selbst. Wortlos und puterrot schüttelt er den Kopf, während Herder, der neben ihm sitzt, ihm das frisch gefüllte Weinglas reicht und ihn mehr nötigt, als bittet auf Bruderschaft mit ihm zu trinken.

Während Jacobi und Knebel seinem Beispiel folgen, kann Wolfgang trotz aller Bemühungen keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. All seinen Freunden hat er irgendwann diese Ehre erwiesen und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der Schwabe zehn Jahre jünger ist als er, neu in Weimar, zumindest im Verhältnis zu ihm, ein bürgerlicher, zudem einer seiner größten Bewunderer und seit einiger Zeit sein engster Kollege und Freund…Vielleicht wäre es wirklich an der Zeit, aber er will nicht. Will nicht, dass sich etwas ändert zwischen ihnen, wenn doch gerade alles gut ist. Warum nicht? Er weiß es nicht.

„Unser Verstand hat die Unart, nur auf dasjenige aufmerksam zu sein, was ihm nicht der erste Blick entdeckt, und nachlässig zu übergehen, was ihm klar war wie die Sonne.“

Winckelmann kommt ihm in den Sinn und er schilt seinen verhangenen Geist ob seiner Wankelmütigkeit.

Mittlerweile haben die Anwesenden Männer einander alle im Arm und besingen gemeinsam ihr neugewonnene Einigkeit. Wolfgang überlegt, ob er dazu gehen soll und weiß nicht recht wie. Es wäre so leicht, sich dazu zu setzen und im Kreise seiner alten Freunde einen neuen zu gewinnen. So leicht, dass er nicht recht zu sagen vermag, was ihn daran hindert. Er betrachtet Schiller im waren Licht des Festes und legt den Kopf schief. Die blonden Locken, die peinliche Röte der Wangen, die Unbeholfenheit, mit der er die Freundschaftsbekundungen der hohen Herren erwidert, all das lassen den Dichter trotz seiner siebenunddreißig Jahre wie einen Jüngling erscheinen. Nicht unsympathisch, nein, ganz und gar nicht, nur erschreckend unschuldig und Wolfgang vermutet, dass das mehr über ihn selbst und seinen Lebenswandel verrät, als über die Arglosigkeit der Jugend.

„Komm, Wolf, setz dich zu uns“, ruft Herder ihn erneut. „Sei nicht gar zu sehr ein Spielverderber und ehre unseren Suff mit deiner Poesie.“ Mit einem Mal erscheint ihm die weinselige Verbrüderung lächerlich und unwürdig, aber er bändigt seine Zunge. Bedächtig nickt er den Andern zu und verkündet: „Ehret die Rechte der Natur, […], so bedürft ihr keiner Gesetze! Darauf trink ich!“

Das „Prosit!“ der Anderen hallt lautstark und keines Weges unisono von den Wänden wieder.

„Schön!“, lobt Karl Ludwig, der den Seitenhieb gegen Madame wohl schon wieder vergessen hat, „von dir?“

Wolfgang schüttelt den Kopf. „Iffland. Aber trotzdem gut.“ Mit der letzte Silbe stürzt er seinen Becher und schließt dankbar die Augen, während er versucht, des Schwindels in seinem Kopfe Herr zu werden. Die Gespräche ebben in ihrer Tiefgründigkeit allmählich ab, man beschränkt sich darauf zu scherzen, zu lachen, zu singen.

Der Morgen graut bereits, als die lustige Gesellschaft endlich den Frauenplan verlässt. Wolfgang fällt einem jedem seiner Gäste mit Inbrunst um den Hals und beinahe dauert die Verabschiedung länger, als dem feuchtfröhlichen Abend angemessen erscheint.  
Nur bei Schiller hält der Hausherr sich zurück. Mit demselben kühlen „Sie“, mit dem er ihn begrüßte, verabschiedet er den Gast auch wieder, nur die Umarmung fällt herzlicher aus als bei den Anderen. Die Verabschiedung, die er spricht, ist leise gesprochen, so leise, dass keiner der Umstehenden, die ohnehin eher mit ihren Mänteln beschäftigt sind, es hören kann. „Veuillez pardonner, Monsieur, au nom de Dieu, pardonne-moi!“

Wolfgang kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob Schiller die Worte des Preußenkönigs einzuordnen vermag, es ist am Ende auch gleichgültig. Was er mit Sicherheit weiß, ist, dass Schiller den eisernen Schlüssel, der die Tore zum Ilmpark und zu seinem Gartenhaus öffnet, fest umklammert, als er sie ihm zusteckt und er glaubt sogar, ein kurzes Nicken gesehen zu haben, bevor Schiller sich gemeinsam mit den Anderen in die Dunkelheit des nächtlichen Weimars hinaus begibt.


End file.
